Grave Buster
:Dành cho phiên bản Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, xem Grave Buster (PvZH). Grave Buster là một cây dùng ngay lập tức xuất hiện trong hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri ''Plants vs. Zombies''. Công dụng duy nhất của nó là phá hủy mộ, Zombie Gravestone, và bia đá, để có thêm đất trồng cây và ngăn chặn lũ zombie phản công bất ngờ từ đó. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Grave Buster lấy được sau khi chiến thắng màn 2-3, cần 75 mặt trời để trồng. Nó cần 5 giây để hoàn toàn phá nát bia mộ và nấm mộ lũ zombie, trong thời gian đó sẽ cho phép zombie có cơ hội tấn công, ngăn chặn Grave Buster. Sau khi hoàn thành mục tiêu của nó, Grave Buster sẽ để lại đằng sau một vật phẩm ngẫu nhiên, từ tiền bạc đến kim cương hay các hạt giống để trồng trong Zen Garden. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Grave Buster được mở khóa sau khi chiến thắng Ancient Egypt - Ngày 9. Bên cạnh sự thay đổi hoàn toàn về hình thức, Grave Buster còn có những cải thiện về tính năng rõ rệt: Nó giờ là cây miễn phí, tốc độ khôi phục tăng lên, thời gian phá hủy bia đá đã được giảm còn 3 giây. Mặt khác, Grave Buster sẽ không còn để lại những vật phẩm sau khi phá nát bia đá. Nó được mở khóa ở Ancient Egypt để người chơi khả năng dọn dẹp bia đá. Almanac entry |-|PvZ= '''Grave Buster' Plant Grave Busters on graves to remove the graves. Usage: single use, must be planted on graves Special: removes graves Despite Grave Buster's fearsome appearance, he wants everyone to know that he loves kittens and spends his off hours volunteering at a local zombie rehabilitation center. "It's just the right thing to do," he says. Cost: 75 Recharge: fast |-|PvZ2= Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Grave Busters consume graves they're planted on. Usage: single use, must be planted on graves Special: removes graves He may appear spiky or ill-tempered, but Grave Buster just wants to give you a big hug. Unless you're a puppy. He's terrified of those. Nâng cấp Plants vs. Zombies Online Chiến thuật Plants vs. Zombies Grave Buster có vai trò rất quan trọng trong các màn Ban đêm vì nó là cây duy nhất có khả năng phá hủy bia mộ. Điều này giúp người chơi có một lợi thế đáng kể, bởi các bia mộ không chỉ ngăn chặn người chơi trồng cây, mà còn triệu hồi đám zombie tiếp viện khi đến lá cờ, làm gia tăng số lượng vốn đã khá lớn các zombie và gây thêm sức ép cho các cây phòng thủ. Phần thưởng cho việc phá hủy mộ đồng thời cũng giúp người chơi có thêm tiền mua các vật phẩm trong cửa hàng. Trong lúc Grave Buster ăn một bia mộ, zombie vẫn có thể xuất hiện từ ngôi mộ đó. Grave Buster sẽ tiếp tục ăn bia mộ, tuy nhiên zombie sẽ cố tấn công nó. Do vậy, người chơi nên chọn thời điểm hợp lí để trồng Grave Buster. Bia mộ nào được chọn để phá hủy trước hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào chiến thuật phòng thủ của người chơi. Thông thường, những bia mộ nằm phía bên trái sẽ được phá hủy trước, bởi bên trái là nơi thường dùng để trồng các cây sản xuất và các cây tấn công. Tuy vậy, người chơi có thể sẽ muốn phá hủy các bia mộ bên phải trước để trồng một số cây nhất định, chẳng hạn Spikeweed, Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom. Một ý tưởng không tồi khác là trồng Spikeweed trước khi đến lá cờ, cùng với Ice-shroom. Whack a Zombie Grave Buster là cây thiết yếu trong mini-game này, vì mặc dù vẫn có thể giành chiến thắng mà không cần đến nó, số lượng bia mộ lớn được sinh ra sẽ là một thách thức rất lớn cho người chơi, đặc biệt là ở lá cờ cuối màn. Không chỉ vậy, bia mộ bị phá hủy bới Grave Buster sẽ không triệu hồi thêm zombie, cho phép người chơi có thêm nhiều thời gian để lập kế hoạch và thiết lập hàng phòng thủ. Grave Buster nên được ưu tiên phá hủy các ngôi mộ bên trái nhất. Một trong những thời điểm tốt nhất để trồng nó là trong thời gian nghỉ giữa các đợt zombie xuất hiện từ các bia mộ. Versus Mode Trong Versus Mode, Grave Buster đóng vai trò lớn trong việc phá hủy các Bia mộ Zombie mà bên phía zombie phải tạo ra để sản xuất não. Grave Buster cũng phá hủy chúng như đối với mộ thường, song sẽ không để lại vật phẩm sau khi phá hủy chúng. Tuy nhiên, cần chú ý bảo vệ cẩn thận Grave Buster, bởi trong mini-game này nó có thời gian khôi phục rất chậm và không thể tự bảo vệ mình khỏi các cuộc tấn công của zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thư viện ảnh Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây đêm Thể_loại:Cây cối Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2